


【RE/DMC乱炖】My Dad is A Super Slut

by PURU_AJI



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, NP, 乱伦, 双性, 换受, 绿帽
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PURU_AJI/pseuds/PURU_AJI
Summary: NC-17大写加粗Warning！能够接受双性/乱伦/绿帽/换受/NP/姐妹磨x/粗鄙描写/各种无下限play请继续！！！威总V哥受，杰克尼禄攻，老克但丁会出镜，CP关系极其混乱邪恶，不能接受请及时退出避雷！！！现代AU设定，双性允许婚姻关系，威总V哥上流社会精英，杰克尼禄同学损友接力联文，选手：噗撸&阿鸡





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章文手：噗撸

 

（0）  
Spencer的葬礼热的要命，几乎就是整个纽约夏季最热的一天，黑色的西服在阳光下热的像是随时会烧起来。  
这是Wesker对这场葬礼唯一的切身体会，作为Spencer的遗孀，他始终在队伍的最前面，面对着自己丈夫的棺椁，遗照，到最后墓园中的墓碑，但他除了闷热之外什么都不在意。当牧师念完悼词时，他盯着墓碑上的黑白照片，Spencer终于死了，只是想想就足以令他的内心掀起一阵狂喜，这种渴望在他十六岁——Spencer第一次碰他时就已经产生，而在两年前他真正嫁给他后愈演愈烈。  
我再也无需做这变态的瓷娃娃，他想着，那些回忆涌入脑海，第一次性爱的疼痛，男人扯着他的头发把自己顶入他的身体，以及之后的每次，他闭上眼睛。一切都结束了，这场葬礼后，两人的独子Jake就回去签署财产继承的协议，Spencer生前的所有东西都留给了他们未成年的独子，而作为这孩子唯一的监护人，他真实地拥有一切。  
葬礼仍在继续，人们来向他表示慰问，他一一道谢，在外界看来他们的爱情故事不畏世俗可歌可泣，所以他真的当着那群人流下眼泪，歇斯底里地叙述他有多么思念自己的丈夫，他等着摄影师们的镜头对准自己，露出哭红的眼眶。最终，宾客散去，只剩下他和他的儿子仍留在原地，Jake向前了几步，给了他一个拥抱。  
“没事的，爸爸，”他的儿子说，“即使父亲去世我们也可以过的很好，你还有我。”  
“谢谢，我的孩子。”他也抱住自己的儿子。  
Spencer的墓前的鲜花在太阳的炙烤之下迅速地干裂枯萎着。

（1）  
Jake签署了遗产继承协议的第三天，一切得到公示，他们真正地成为他们生活的大宅的主人，这让Wesker兴奋不已。  
这股兴奋很快地变质，激动的下面几乎来了感觉，他小心翼翼地让自己挨上桌角，硬质的顶端磨过胯下开口的快意传遍了全身各处，他又反复顶弄了几次，桌角粗暴地挫着他的阴蒂，淫液从他的阴道里涌了出来，继而整个外阴都变得滑溜溜的。他来了一次深呼吸，这引起了Jake的注意。  
“你还好吗，爸爸？”他的儿子问道。  
“啊，Jake，”他仍喘息着，“好的不能再好了，不过我可能得回房间休息一下。”  
Jake默许了他的转身，这让他有些微的失望。  
回到曾经属于Spencer的卧室，他躺在那张大床上，床边的医疗器械早已被收拾到了仓库里。他脱下了自己的裤子，连着内裤也一起褪下来，一只手指蹭了蹭已经满是淫液的外阴，夹住阴蒂。  
他呻吟出声，不够，这样远远不够，他想着翻身打开床边的抽屉，从里面抽出硅胶的阴茎和跳蛋，大开着自己的双腿，淫液随着动作缓慢地下流，在手指引导下濡湿了后穴。他借势将两只手指插进去，在后穴中翻搅寻找前列腺，很快，他按住了那个点，另一只手将跳蛋推了进去，按开了开关。  
“哈——”前列腺的刺激让他整个人弓起了身，他调整着那枚跳蛋的位置，让它精准无比地刺激着自己的那一点。阴茎很快勃起了，花穴也跟着难耐的收缩，“妈的——”他喘息着，拿起那根硅胶的阴茎拍打在自己的穴口上，发出啪啪的水声，更多的淫水流出来，甚至滴在床单上。  
“Chris——Chris——”  
他呻吟着，在脑海里构筑着画面，Chris Redfield，他最棒的下属，拥有绝佳的身材和与之匹配的巨大性器，他喜欢这个，想象着对方把他推翻在办公桌上扯开双腿，像现在这样用那根粗大而燥热的阴茎一下一下地扇在他的阴蒂上，让他水花四溅。  
你可真是个婊子，只是拍一拍你这里就会流成一条河，Chris会这样羞辱他，他猜，他只会顾着喘息，这样的言语会让他更加性奋。那个老头儿满足不了你，对吧，可能一个人都没法满足你，你个荡妇，没有鸡巴插在你的逼里你都痒的睡不着觉，Chris用他粗大的东西胡乱滴蹭着他的外阴，那里湿滑的不堪入目。  
“Chris——啊——我——”他手上的动作戛然而止，那根硅胶阴茎对准他的阴道口顶入了半个龟头，“求求你，求你——”  
求我什么？Chris这样问他，然后在入口浅浅地磨蹭，两只手指夹着他的阴蒂大力磨蹭。  
“操我，操我，Chris，进来，干我，求你了。”他的眼泪渗出来，叫喊出声。脑海里的Chris两只手将他的双腿分的更开，阴茎彻底离开他的入口。  
“求你了，求你，干死我。”他说着，猛地将那根巨大的性器一插到底。  
“嗯——”  
有些许的疼痛，但更多的是快感，Chris的阴茎整个贯穿了他，直直地几乎顶到他的子宫口，然后开始快速地，大开大合地干他，那条粗大的阴茎在他狭小的甬道里进出，每一次都带出大量的淫液。他没命似的叫着，就像真的要被干死了似的，这感觉爽的让他头皮发麻。你真的是个婊子，Wesker，也许我该再找几个人一起干你，最好把你几个口都给堵住，Chris说着将手指顶入他的后穴，你看看，你这里也空虚的要命。  
“啊，啊，Chris——哦，我想要——”他几乎哭出来，眼泪已经在眼眶里打转，将自己的两根手指插进后穴，挤压跳蛋，那东西更紧密地贴合着他的前列腺，阴茎已经肿胀地经不起刺激。  
我真想把你这两个口都灌满，该死的，Chris仍用力地干着他，你有个天生就该装着精液的屁股，妈的——你吸的真紧。  
他几乎泣不成声，在对方的蛮干之中达到了双重的高潮，他的阴茎吐出精液，阴道也剧烈地收缩着，吸吮着那条粗大的阴茎，喷出一大波淫水。短暂地呼吸之后，他把硅胶的阴茎从自己的身体里抽出来，扔在一边，跳蛋也被撤了出来。他朝着虚掩的房门微微侧目，没人在那。  
手机铃突然响起。  
他摸过手机，丝毫不在意手上残存的淫水在后壳划出一条弧度——是Chris，他忍不住勾起嘴角，他能干且忠诚的下属一定还以为自己沉浸在丧夫的痛苦之中，急匆匆的赶来慰问，而对自己刚刚正在意淫的一切都毫不知情。  
“嗨，Chris。”他平稳着声音，但出于刚刚的运动还是忍不住颤抖。  
“Wesker——我是说，额——先生，您还好吗？”Chris的声音关切又局促，“听说您很伤心，这让我有点儿——”  
“别担心我，我会很好的，”他说着，手指忍不住再次触碰自己的穴口，“每个人都会经历这些。”  
“很抱歉您失去了他。”  
“不，没关系。”  
Chris还在说些什么，但他只是闭上眼睛，让自己完全沉浸在对方的声音之中，幻想着那身体，还有阴茎，这一次Chris轻柔的进入了他。  
“我是说——你——”  
Chris的声音像是电流刺激着他的全部感官，阴茎再次来了感觉，他用手指轻柔地戳弄自己的前列腺。  
“你可以——周末——别太——”  
那感觉再度袭来，铺天盖地地暖意罩住了他，他忍不住抽了一口气，然后他听到Chris在电话那边的一声感叹。  
“天呐，Wesker，你在哭吗？”  
他这才真的缓过来，看着自己刚刚再一次射出的精液。  
“别这样，人都会有生老病死，你得向前看，他也不会希望你每天都——”  
“不，不，Chris，”他说道，“我很好，真的。”

————

不够，远远不够。  
Vergil感觉到他的兄弟的一只手扶在他的腰侧，硬挺的阴茎顶在他的臀部，他直接自己扯开了腰带，以便对方可以更快地扯下他的裤子干进来。  
“Nero今天不回来了？”  
令他失望地，Dante一如往常地沉溺于那些无用地耳鬓厮磨，丝毫不在意他的穴口涌出的淫水早就打湿了一大片内裤。他转过身，躲过对方的一个吻，“我早和你说过他去参加同学聚会，”他引导着弟弟的手指来到下体，用湿滑的阴唇反复磨蹭它们，“你他妈从不听我说话，是不是？”  
Dante哼笑了一声，“抱歉，我可能是忘了，”再一次移动手指的位置，挤压两瓣厚实的阴唇，伸出大拇指去顶藏在其中的阴蒂，Vergil仰头呻吟起来，把自己顶向他，“昨天我开了一整天会——”那两只手指终于探向那条窄窄的裂缝，水从里面涌出来，湿滑一片，“你今天太热情了，不过我们的确好久没时间做这个了。”  
干我，Vergil看向他的兄弟，无声地祈求着，他扯着Dante的衣服把他贴向自己，随着那双手指在甬道中的耸动摇晃着腰肢——妈的——不够——这远远无法满足。他吐出一口热气，阴茎立起来了，淫液也涌了下去，后穴因此瘙痒难耐，Dante的手指动作变快了，数量增加到三，他也从对方的裤裆里摸索出那个彻底勃起大玩意，他弟弟的东西从任何方面来说足够让人尖叫，这也是最初他选择对方的原因。  
这根火热的玩意如果可以更快很用力地贯穿他，那绝对是绝顶的快乐，他会为此浪叫不止，淫水不断，他还需要另一根，另一根东西操进他的后穴，两根阴茎前后挤压着通道，把他撑的满满的。但Dante没那么做过，他总是像现在这样扶着阴茎一点点儿的放进来，短暂的停顿后开始简单且令人乏味的律动——这一开始是奏效的，他的阴茎足够大，乱伦随时会被发现的刺激感的加持之下Vergil仍能感受到意乱情迷。但随着父母的去世，儿子也已快长大成人，他们的性爱变得比以前私密且安全了太多，那份心理快感逐渐消失殆尽，他不再满足于此。  
Dante在他的身上喘息，他也在喘息，Dante把阴茎从他的身体里抽出来，巨大的空虚感再一次卷土重来。  
“几点了？”Dante问他。  
他微微侧头去看对方身后的钟表，“五点三十五，怎么了？”  
Dante懊恼地骂了一声，从他身上弹起来。  
“怎么了？”他问道。  
“我，额——答应了一个晚餐，”Dante说，“差点儿忘了。”  
“你听起来总是很忙。”  
“我的确很忙，”Dante飞快地吻了他的脸颊，“我会快点儿回来的，晚上见。”  
他没说什么，只是看着他的兄弟匆忙地整理好衣服离开房间，在关门的清脆声音响起时他不由得轻叹出声。  
他也有自己的打算，他想着。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接力联文，本章文手：阿鸡（一个极其热爱泥塑的变态选手，热爱搞大众男神和写突破OOC底线的村炮文学，今天终于对RE/DMC下手啦。Jake和Nero抖S不孝子，V哥威总的狂热粉慎重观看，再次强调标题，再次温馨提示，感到不适请及时退出止损，谢谢配合！）

（1）  
“嘿，Jake。”

Nero穿过豪宅内的过道，直直地朝靠在拐角的寸头红发青年走过去，左右两边都是和他年纪差不多的高中生，他们正沉浸在派对的电子舞曲和昏暗暧昧的氛围里，地毯上打翻的酒渍被反复踩过，楼上被借用的客房传来不知是谁的呻吟和尖叫，很快又被某个角落里突然爆发的浪笑声盖过去。

“哈哈，你的脸今天可真臭，怪不得把女孩子都吓跑了。”Nero带着醉意拍了怕Jake的肩膀，瞄了一眼他唇角还在渗血的伤口，“不会是因为挑事打架打输了，被臭揍一顿在一众小弟面前出丑了吧？”

“放你妈的屁，Nero你找打？”Jake擦了擦嘴角，想到今天出门后撞到的那个倒霉蛋。他的脑子里一团乱，全都是双性人爸爸躺在刚去世的父亲床上，大开着双腿用硅胶鸡巴操自己，蜷着脚趾叫另一个男人名字的景象。没心情道歉的Jake本想直接走开，只是对方不依不饶地抓着他的肩膀，拿指头怼着他的脸唾沫横飞地骂“你们这些目中无人婊子养的有钱人”之类的话，反应过来的时候他已经掰折了那根指头，重重地将拳头向对方的鼻梁上砸去。

“是个找事的无业游民，揍了他一顿给他点教训。”Jake喃喃道。

“哇哦，斯宾塞家的继承人当街暴打无业游民——如果被媒体抓到，你又得被关禁闭了。”Nero指了指上次Jake把事情搞大时脸上留下的疤印，“说句实在话，你爸现在就你一个亲人了，你能不能——”

Nero还没把“让他省点心”五个字说完，就被Jake猛地推到墙上，“别跟我提他！还有，别对我家的事情指手画脚。”

“嘿，嘿，朋友，冷静点儿。”Nero举起双手，“我不提总行了吧。”

“虽然不知道发生了什么，但我觉得你现在需要这个。”Nero开了一小瓶烈酒，倒进托盘上加冰块的酒杯里送到了Jake面前，然后给自己又倒了一杯。Jake看了Nero一眼，将一整杯酒尽数送下了肚。

“再来。”Jake把玻璃杯子底部杵在金属托盘上，发出不小的声响。

Nero耸耸肩，倒竖着酒瓶子继续满上，以损友心态看对方还有多少杯能喝倒下。

“Jake，可以啊你。”Nero晃了晃空瓶子，“我以前怎么不知道你这么能喝。”

“少废话，再开一瓶。”

“操你，我又不是服务生，今晚什么事没办光给你倒酒了。”

“你不开我自己开。”

“现在在别人地盘上，你到时候喝多了别乱发酒疯。”

Jake停下倒酒的动作，将酒瓶放在一边，双手不停地搓着自己的整张脸，似乎想让自己从什么事情之中清醒过来。

“是因为和雪莉分手的事吗？”Nero试探着问道。

“那是好久之前的事了……你知道的，我和她分手的原因和你和姬莉叶分手的原因差不多。我那时太过于年轻了，我对她确实有好感，但是我一直无法将她作为女朋友一样看待。因为爸爸几乎就只有威廉叔叔一个好朋友，我和雪莉从小就一起玩。现在我们分手了重新做回朋友，相处反而更舒服一些。”喝了酒的Jake话渐渐多起来。

Nero看着喝得像打翻的水瓶一样什么话都往外倒的Jake，恶作剧的心顿起，“这么说来，你还是个Cherry Boy？”

“哈哈，说得你好像不是处男一样，和姬莉叶交往的时候你连我发给你的毛片都不敢打开看。”

“啊哈！让我想想，平时骚话连篇，结果只是看到女人穿暴露衣服就会面红耳赤的乖儿子又是哪位？”

“你不要以为我喝多了就打不过你。”

“打架就打架，就算你喝高了我也不会放水的！”

一到关乎男性尊严的话题，两人间的气氛顿时紧张了起来。刚要撸袖子开干，Nero和Jake就都当头吃了一记爆栗。

“嗨两位，玩儿得很开心嘛。”Nico打完人像什么事都没发生一样大笑着用双臂搂住两个男生的脖子，把他们摁着坐回沙发上。

“刚刚你们聊的话题很有趣啊，打什么架，明明有一个更好分出胜负的方法。”

“什么方法？”两个男生齐声问道。

“简单。”Nico举起一只手伸出食指，“一星期内谁先破处谁赢，不许招妓，而且要在征得性伴侣同意的情况下拍下证据。以你们两个的条件，肯定不难吧？”

“赌注又是什么呢？”

“要玩就玩刺激点，输掉的人任凭赢家处置吧！赢家提出什么条件都不许拒绝。”Nico一脸兴奋地说道。

“这……”Jake犹豫了一下。

“斯宾塞家的家教很严的，Nico你就不要为难这个乖孩子了。”Nero嘲讽道。

“放屁，我是怕你输了赖账。Nico，你当第三方公证，到时候谁毁约谁就得在课间人最多的时候在操场上裸奔，一边跑一边大喊’我是处男！’ ”

“哈哈哈哈哈Jake你真是个天才！好嘞，公证的事情包在我身上。”

“等着瞧吧。”Nero和Jake用虎狼般的目光对视了一眼，心里各自想着。

——  
Vergil赤裸地走入浴室，全身上下都沾满了他自己的精液和淫水的气味。

他打开花洒，水流濡湿了凝结着精斑的银色耻毛，手指轻轻抚过腹部隆起的漂亮肌肉线条，穿过耻毛与低垂的男性器官，伸进一团脂肪般饱满而柔软的阴户间。Dante和各种性爱玩具都未能满足的阴蒂在手指略粗暴的揉弄下又从粉红的褶皱中探出头来。在馒头般饱满的大阴唇的缝隙中，张开的小巧逼唇已经再次沾上了黏滑的液体。在和弟弟交欢、又被自己塞进假鸡巴和双排跳蛋玩弄之后，阴唇内红肿的逼肉依然保持着恼人的紧致，加上站着的姿势和水流冲刷走了部分淫水的原因，第二根手指进去得格外吃力。

Vergil关掉了花洒，头发湿淋淋地滴着水。他坐在地上，微张开双腿，面对着反光玻璃门上隐约的镜像开始自慰。

不够，这不够，远远不够——

他一点也不怜惜地揉捏着胸前饱满的男性乳房，在玻璃门前摆出羞耻的样子，想着自己的身体到底是出了什么问题。

“……D-，Dad……？”

在Vergil快要有感觉的时候，Nero打开了洗手间的门。

意识到自己犯了什么致命错误的时候，一切已经晚了。儿子说自己会在外面聚会顺便留宿，不代表他没有突然改变计划回家的可能。坐在地上的Vergil忙不迭地用腿间的手遮住阴户，紧闭起双腿靠在身后的墙上。

“Nero，出去！把门关上！”

“现在我不想出去。”Nero反锁上了门。

“你——！”Vergil怒道。

“除非你解释一下，为什么主卧里会有你和叔叔沾着精液的内裤和衣服以及一堆性爱玩具。”

“不，Nero，不是你想象的那样。”

事情似乎更加棘手了，Vergil努力让自己冷静下来，慌张只会出错，把一切搞得越来越糟。

“你给我马上出去，现在不是解释的好时候。”

“不，到时候你心里一定早就编好了一整套说辞了吧？”Nero一步步走上前来，让极为难堪的Vergil更忍不住蜷起了身体。Nero推开浴室的玻璃门，没有任何物件的阻碍，父亲赤裸的胴体更加清楚地暴露在了他的眼前。

“爸爸，其实我是你和叔叔的儿子……对吗？”尼禄捋起卫衣右边的袖子，露出皮肤上手术后虬结的伤疤，“所以我出生的时候才有了畸形手臂，一辈子都被手术的后遗症困扰——原来这都是拜你们所赐。”

“在我幼时深夜偶然看见你们床上温存的时候，我就已经开始怀疑这件事情了，父亲。”Nero齿间玩味地咬着最后两个字的音节，“我承受着肢体异常的生理痛苦，承受着无法拥有完整正常家庭的精神痛苦，承受着自己父亲和亲弟弟上床的扭曲事实，这都是因为你——我的父亲。”

“父亲，你说，你该怎么补偿我呢。”

“闭嘴！”Vergil神情复杂地捂住了脸，从外面吹进来的流动空气和乱伦事实被亲生儿子在这种场景下揭穿的精神压力让他不住地颤栗，“你以为你现在吃的，穿的，用的钱是谁挣的？我冒着这么大的风险生下你，养了你十七年，你现在却跟我说这种话？”

“既然这样理直气壮，为什么还要捂住脸？”Nero半跪在离Vergil极近的地方，握着对方骨节分明的手腕不由分说地将他的手从脸上拿开，“父亲，其实你心里还是对我有愧疚的吧。面对儿子的一点点小要求，你也不会拒绝的，是吧？”

“你……你干什么！放开我！Nero！”

Vergil在双膝被强行分开时不断挣扎着，却拼不过Nero的一身蛮力。在挣扎中他紧贴在墙面上的身体被拽倒在地上，地砖磕得后脑头晕眼花，不停挣动的双腿被掐着大腿外侧的软肉固定在Nero腰间动弹不得，腰部悬空，毫无遮拦的下体紧贴在Nero鼓囊囊的裤裆上，隔着粗糙的牛仔布料，腿间白嫩嫩的馒头逼被生生挤得变了形状。

洗手间外突然响起了急促的敲门声。

“Vergil？你在里面吗？快开门，我都快要尿在裤子上了。”Dante的声音里充满了浓重的酒气。

躺在地上的Vergil对上Nero的目光，他低下头咬了咬牙，出声喊道：“滚出去。”

“什么？我没听清楚！”

“我说，滚出去！”

Dante不满地捶了一下门，脚步声渐渐远去，接着就是液体灌进塑料瓶子的声音，沙发的惨叫，和低低的鼾声。Nero对着Vergil咧嘴一笑，趁父亲还没回过神一把掀过他的腿弯架在肩头，拉开裤链甩出那硬热粗壮的大鸡巴子，毫无预兆地抽打在Vergil处子般的小嫩逼上。

Vergil“啊”地叫出声来，竭力想忍住嘴边的呻吟。看着Dante回家后不敢挣扎也不敢出声的父亲，Nero得寸进尺地从裤子口袋里掏出手机打开录像，调到自动拍摄模式，将摄像头对准花穴。肉嘟嘟的饥渴骚穴明明生过孩子，却因为含苞待放的模样，有种纯洁而禁欲的美感。

“Dad，你不是喜欢乱伦吗？被亲儿子看逼的感觉爽不爽？嗯？”Nero扶着粗长沉重的鸡巴对准了Vergil的女花，像教训一般上下一顿捶打。噗、噗、噗、噗，啪、啪、啪、啪，没轻没重的大肉屌鞭子一般甩得飞快，肉逼被火辣辣地一顿狂抽，骚花乱颤，淫水直流，小巧的逼唇肿得发红发亮，未被玩弄的粉红阴茎也发骚似的翘了起来。

Vergil捂着嘴，别过脸闭上眼睛呜呜地闷哼着，却冷不防地被“啪！啪！”两下，饱受挞楚的肉逼被平板手机狠狠地扇打，熟肿得快要破皮的阴蒂直棱棱地从肉唇里探着头，哪里禁得起这番刺激，硬邦邦的大鸡巴头再滚着红熟软烂的逼花往上一搓一肏，骚阴蒂被磨搓得一个打颤，尖锐的快感电流般肆虐全身，还未等绷紧双腿的Vergil无法控制地发出黏腻呻吟，那快感的源头又被指甲毫不留情地掐住，惹得他不住松开捂着嘴的双手，痉挛着发出一声惨叫。

“啊啊——！不要——！Nero——！松开——！唔啊啊啊——求你了，松开，松开——”

“松开哪里？”

“阴……呜呃呃——！阴蒂！”

“啊啊——啊——！”Vergil又被掐得发出两声惨叫，手忙脚乱地想要伸手阻止儿子继续虐待娇嫩的花蒂，“Nero，Nero住手——松开爸爸的骚阴蒂，爸爸好疼，不要掐爸爸的骚阴蒂了，不可以掐——啊啊，爸爸受不住了——！”

“我让你发骚了吗？”Nero对着那白皙挺翘的屁股就是一巴掌，激得Vergil逼道内一阵收缩，淫贱地喷出一股骚水来，“叫得这么顺口，你这辈子到底给多少男人肏过你的骚逼？”

“闭嘴……Nero，我怎么生了你这个——啊……啊，啊啊啊啊！！！啊！！啊！！啊！！啊！！！啊——！！！”Nero将开着摄像的手机搁在一旁的角落里，拽着Vergil的双腿，忍无可忍的鸡巴桩子向前一挺，那红嫩的肿逼竟如开苞一般出了血，处子般会吸的骚逼紧得Nero一个哆嗦，差点就把处男的第一泡精水儿交代在了里面。

“啊啊啊——出去！出去！出去！”那初经人事的鸡巴足足有婴儿小臂般粗，比起Dante的尺寸真是青出于蓝而胜于蓝，顶入的龟头破开一圈圈淫肉，鸡巴棱子紧随其后地剐蹭着，包皮下铁杵似的肉棍血管搏动青筋虬结，又粗又烫，开了花的逼口被撑得一阵哆嗦。

Vergil被Nero蛮干的节奏顶得两眼发黑，双性人的子宫小逼也浅，鸡巴直戳到逼腔的尽头都还有三分之一在外面进不去。Nero的腰胯公兽似的前后耸动着，额上急出了一层薄汗，他看过的A片上可从没出现过这种问题。

“啊、嗯、嗯——Oh my God，不要、嗯、哦、啊、啊、别、别顶那、G点带在前面，嗯、嗯、啊——对，嗯、就是这里，唔、唔、唔、哦、啊……”Vergil见Nero乱了手脚，便知道自己拿回主导权的机会来了，他像在床上支使Dante一样引导起Nero来，盘算着在这场性爱里少出点丑少遭点罪。

Nero得了要领，见躺在地上腰部悬空的Vergil上下色情地摇摆着腰肢，甘做又弹软紧滑的鸡巴套子，肿翘的骚阴蒂在自己眼下一跳一动，他勾唇一笑，“啵”地将那沾满骚水的赤亮粗屌拔出来，打在那两瓣又肿又骚的肉逼上。

久经床事的Vergil只想赶快让Nero射出来，结束这场荒唐至极的性爱——他连自己怎么就突然挨肏了都没搞清楚。他扭动了一下腰，抽动的嫩逼轻轻挑逗着马眼微张的龟头，用充满欲望的眼神望向Nero，谁知Nero却直接把他翻过身去，反剪了双手，跪爬着将那肏肿的馒头逼高高撅起，掰开逼缝对着那骚洞，扶着青筋直跳的大鸡巴桩子一凿到底。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！！”Vergil发出了一声凄厉的惨叫，紧窄的逼腔被整根捅进来的鸡巴抻得直接变了形，连挤在一块儿的宫颈都和子宫底部顶到了一块儿去。

“Nero！出去！啊、啊、啊、出去！！！”

Nero掐住Vergil挣扎的腰，挺着硬得邦疼的鸡巴狂插猛干，滑腻火热的骚肉一圈圈卷上肉柱，噗噗的逼水从肉缝里甩出来，湿哒哒的阴唇粘着飞快肏拔的鸡巴桩子咕叽乱叫。两只大卵袋就着重力啪啪拍打在发骚的阴蒂头上，激得Vergil两条大腿直晃，臀肉上下乱颤。

“别捅了——啊啊、别捅了——！爸爸真的受不住了——要、要凿开了，宫颈口要被凿开了——啊！！啊！！Nero——！”

“呼……被儿子的鸡巴日得爽不爽，Dad？”Nero喘着粗气打桩似的爆肏着滋滋冒水儿的大熟逼，见Vergil不答，伸手往那高高撅起的骚臀上又是“啪！”一巴掌。

“不、啊啊……啊——！快停下！……求、啊啊——求你，快停下——啊、啊、爽，儿子的大鸡巴好会肏，肏得爸爸的骚逼好爽、呃呃、求你……快停下，快停下……爸爸要被肏死了——啊！！啊！！停下……啊——！！”

Vergil被顶得一阵酸胀麻痒，下腹的快感不断叠加，那一巴掌更是把逼道尽头扇得发了浪似的喷出一道骚水。Nero将Vergil翻过身来，上翘的鸡巴直接在被撑满的逼腔里画了个圈儿，长在肉道里的阴蒂脚被这么一磨，Vergil抽搐着乱蹬起双腿，粉色的阴茎淅沥沥地挤出了一股子腺液来。

“Nero……Nero……”

Vergil饱满结实而又柔软的男性乳房上下起伏着，骚奶头因为方才激烈的欢爱在坚硬的地砖上摩擦了不下几百遍，肿翘得像是蓄满了奶汁，令人忍不住生出狠狠挤握揉搓的施虐欲。

“Dad——”

Nero见微微扇动着浅银色睫毛的Vergil呼唤着自己的名字，不禁软下了语气。这不见衰老的美丽男人在Nero心中一直就像是高岭上清冷的月桂树，此刻却贪婪地夹着自己儿子的鸡巴，修长结实的双腿蛇一样缠上对方的腰。

Vergil喘息着呵出温暖的水雾，湿淋淋的双眼交杂着矛盾的快感与餍足的愉悦。他轻轻张开饱满的唇，在湿润的空气中信子般吐出几个字——

“Nero……继续。”

见父亲竟被自己的鸡巴干的得了趣，Nero只觉得阴茎大动，恨不得塞进父亲子宫里回访故地的孽根又胀大了几圈。那两团饱满的臀肉被Nero一把托住，左右两只大手没轻没重地轮番抓捏。Vergil冷不防悬空套在儿子鸡巴上，Nero将他抱起来一个颠弄，“啪！”地一下齐根没入的鸡巴桩子顶得他差点向后翻去，一个重心不稳双手忙乱地撑在了身后的大理石墙上。

可是光滑潮湿的石墙哪有这样好支撑，只有双肩和后脑紧贴墙面的Vergil不住地向下滑，腹中支棱着的整根鸡巴却全无拔出来半点的意思，顶着被挤压变形的骚子宫一个劲地把Vergil往墙上操。一阵又一阵的G点高潮和宫颈高潮，将久未满足的Vergil直接送上了天，不一会儿就开始翻着白眼痴言乱语，一对骚奶上下乱颤。他涕泗横流地伸手掰开逼唇，熟练地操起自己黏满淫水的骚阴蒂，两条屈着膝盖的大腿几乎贴到胸前，紧绷的小腿则在Nero双臂两边爽得蜷起了脚趾。

“哦、啊，用力——！啊……好儿子，抓紧、嗯——！抓紧爸爸的骚臀，爸爸被肏得腰好软，啊、啊——这么激烈受不了啊……又快，掉下去了……啊、嗯、高潮了，爸爸又快高潮了——！哦、哦、哦、哦、哦、哦、哦、嗯……啊——！”

“哈啊——！骚奶、儿子——！不要……！嗯——！不要玩爸爸的骚奶头、好胀……爸爸的骚奶胀得好难受——！不要吸——啊啊啊、不要吸——！没有奶水，不要吸啊啊啊——！”

“别，好儿子快动一动……别抓了，别抓奶子了快动一动——！呜呜……不是，爸爸不是骚货，爸爸不是……求求儿子的大鸡巴动一动，疼疼爸爸的骚逼，骚逼没鸡巴肏好麻好痒好难受，要儿子的大鸡巴使劲肏才能止痒啊——！”

“嗯、啊——！插进来了……龟头、龟头插进来了……！不要出去……！别、不要，嗯……啊——又进来了、儿子的大鸡巴又戳到爸爸的G点了……啊、啊、啊、嗯、啊！骚逼还要……！嗯、嗯——哦、舒服……！是，啊啊啊——！是……！爸爸是骚货、爸爸是撅着屁股给儿子肏的骚母狗，是千人骑万人操的公厕精盆肉便器……！啊、哦——！啊——！！全部、嗯、又啊、全部又进来了——！哦、哦、嗯、嗯、啊、啊、啊……！嗯嗯是……啊、啊、是！我给你父亲戴了绿帽子，我，啊、啊、啊、嗯、啊、啊、啊，我给但、嗯——！但丁！！我亲弟弟——！！戴了绿帽子——！！啊——！呼、哦、插进来了……！儿子的大鸡巴、儿子的大鸡巴要插进爸爸的骚子宫了……！”

“啊……嗯——！慢点、好儿子慢点肏——啊、啊、慢点儿……！宫颈要被鸡巴头扯出来了，别、啊、啊、哦、嗯——啊……！别撞宫腔……啊啊、别撞宫腔的骚肉——要死了，爸爸要被儿子的大鸡巴肏死了……慢点儿、啊——！别、不要、嗯、啊啊斜着插——！不要、要操到输卵管了……慢点儿！啊——！

“嗯嗯，不……！啊啊，不要、嗯、射在里面——哦、嗯……！好棒……儿子的大鸡巴肏得爸爸的骚穴好美——嗯、爸爸还要……！嗯嗯、不行——爸爸不可以给、嗯啊！给你生孩子……！嗯、啊、是、啊啊——骚奶子，骚奶子怀孕就有奶了……骚奶头怀孕就有奶给儿子啊、哦、哦、嗯、给儿子挤奶了……哦、嗯，嗯、啊啊啊——！”

“Dad，Dad……我忍不住了——哈、啊，我快要射了……！”初经人事的Nero满脸潮红，紧守精关，大鸡巴抓紧了时间在销魂火热的逼道里挺动揉搓着，一副根本没有爽够的样子。他双手掐住Vergil肌肉匀称的腰肢，准备开始内射前最后的冲刺。

“嗯、嗯、啊——！射、射进来……嗯、哦、哦、哦、哦、啊、啊、啊、射进来！”Vergil双手搭上快成年的儿子的坚实颈背，在青春的皮肉上扣出乱七八糟的红痕。

“啊——！”

Nero深深顶入那团娇嫩哆嗦的骚肉，子宫的温暖和射精快感过电般窜入脑海，精柱水枪一般噗叽噗叽地往里灌。Vergil的双腿紧紧地夹着他的腰，沙哑的喉咙里发出了细细的尖叫，两股子有别于精液的淡黄色热流嗤地从粉色的阴茎里，从阴蒂下的女性尿道里滋了出来。

“Dad……你被我操得射尿了？”

“呼、呼呜呜呜……”Vergil松开Nero的双腿发着抖，脚尖打着颤儿虚点在地上。软掉的鸡巴终于从他的阴道里滑了出来，红肿外翻的骚肉在大腿间缩动着，黏黏腻腻地流出一泡精水来——

“啪！！！”

他靠住墙，站稳，然后使出所有力气，狠狠给了Nero一巴掌。

“小畜生，你还有脸叫我爸。”

“Dad 你翻脸也太快了吧？”Nero捂着肿热的脸颊，委屈地看向Vergil，“至少也让我先冲干净啊。”

“而且，不是你叫我继续的吗——”

“滚！”

“滚出去！你给我滚！”

Nero躲过几个飞来的浴液瓶子，接着是Vergil各种能够得到的东西，包括Nero的手机。他提起裤腰抓起手机，各种冰雹般的物件砸得他抬不起头，直到打开浴室房门夺门而出。

 

——  
嘟……嘟……嘟……

“Nico，我……”

“什么事啊，Nero？”Nico被对方一句抢白，不禁觉得事情变得有趣起来，“你不会想找裁判’帮忙’吧？NO WAY，Nero，NO——WAY——”

“得了吧，谁不知道你喜欢我叔。”

“嘿嘿，我确实是喜欢那种类型啦！哦，对了——你刚刚要跟我说什么来着？”

“我……我刚刚……”Nero深吸了一口气，想到被自己肏得七荤八素的父亲，下腹又开始无法控制地勃起。

“我刚刚做爱了……和我认识的人。”

“操，这么快？你和Jake不会是输不起，一出豪宅就协商打了个后悔炮吧？”

“才不是。Jake他那边怎么样？他有找到人上床吗？”

“还没。小宝贝，你是最快的，啊……我收到你发的打码照片了！哈哈，Jake输了！我这就去告诉他，真期待明天他会选择操场裸奔还是更过分的未知要求呢。”

“等等，Nico！先别——”

“嗯？又怎么了。”

“其实我挺好奇Jake这家伙如果被逼得走投无路，会找谁打炮的。”

“巧了，我也挺好奇。”

“那不如，等他好不容易操完人之后我们再告诉他他输了？”

“哇……Nero！这也太坑Jake了吧？他一定会在全校追杀你的。”

“这算什么坑，留他一个人继续当童贞才是坑他。”

“啊，话说回来，你和谁做爱了？”

“呃……明天再说，我先睡了。”

“喂？等等？不要岔开话题——？喂——？作为裁判，我可是在过问必要的事，喂——？”

嘟……嘟……嘟……嘟……嘟……

 

 

未完待续


End file.
